Fjorm Supports
by Mr. Millennium
Summary: Supports for my favorite Fire Emblem Heroes OC, Fjorm. I can take requests in the reviews!
1. Fjorm and Alfonse

Fjorm and Alfonse:

**C support:**

Alfonse: Hmm, what's Fjorm doing over there? Is she training...with a sword?

Fjorm: *Thud*

Alfonse: Fjorm, are you okay?!

Fjorm: Yes. The only thing that's injured is my pride. I only lost my footing and fell.

Alfonse: Well, that's a relief. I didn't know that you used swords.

Fjorm: That's because I don't. I asked my brother to help me learn back in Nifl, since I struggle against axes. But I couldn't get the hang of it, so I made up an excuse to stop so that I wouldn't waste his time…

Alfonse: I see. It was smart to want to patch up your weakness. I don't think that your brother would have minded taking the time if it was for something that would help protect you in battle.

Fjorm: You're right, but it's too late now. He's far too busy in Nifl, and I couldn't possibly take those long trips for such a thing.

Alfonse: Hm. Okay, then I'll help you. I favor the sword in battle, and I've used an axe before, so with that, I'm sure I can help you get the basics.

Fjorm: You're sure it's no trouble?

Alfonse: Absolutely! We can start tomorrow!

Fjorm: Thank you, Alfonse. I won't forget such an act of kindness.

**B support:**

Fjorm: *thud*. It's no use! I'll never be able to fight with a sword.

Alfonse: Yes you will.

Fjorm: How can you be so sure? You've seen me! Every time it's ended up with me on the ground. It's starting to hurt.

Alfonse: Well, I think I've found the point of error.

Fjorm: Really? Is it just a bad habit? Perhaps my stance is poor?

Alfonse: It's nothing you're doing wrong, but it's what your brother and I did wrong.

Fjorm: I don't quite understand. You are both good teachers, I'm just not able to do what you show me.

Alfonse: That's exactly it. Your brother's weapon as well as mine is a broadsword. Extremely heavy, but very powerful.

Fjorm: Yes, that is correct.

Alfonse: But we both failed to see that you're just not strong enough to wield a broadsword effectively. I think a short sword is better for you. You can capitalize on your speed instead of pure strength. Like a myrmidon.

Fjorm: That...makes sense. Perhaps a slaying edge would be better than this silver sword.

Alfonse: Let's try it. It never hurts to experiment.

*later*

Alfonse: Okay, okay, I yield! That was amazing. Looks like we found the problem after all.

Fjorm: I'm so glad we did! Thank you for your time Alfonse. It was...fun.

Alfonse: Anytime, Fjorm. It's what friends are for!

**A support:**

Fjorm: Hello, Alfonse!

Alfonse: Oh, hi ,Fjorm. You sound awfully chirpy today.

Fjorm: Yes, well, I'm just glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Alfonse: Sure, that's fine. What do you need?

Fjorm: Well, I was just thinking about my family, and I was feeling homesick.

Alfonse: Is there anything I can do to help?

Fjorm: You already have, Alfonse. I realized that you were willing to help me instantly, just as my brother was. It meant so much to me and I can't thank you enough.

Alfonse: I was happy to do it, Fjorm. There's no need to repay me

Fjorm: But I-

Alfonse: Okay. There's one thing.

Fjorm: Name it.

Alfonse: May I have the pleasure of taking Hrid's place as your brother while you're with us?

Fjorm: *hug* Absolutely! Thank you, Alfonse, for everything you've done for me.

Alfonse: ... You're welcome...sis


	2. Fjorm and Nino

_Author's notes:__This support was suggested by Half-beastdragonsoul2013. I hope you enjoy, and be sure to suggest more! I'll probably be doing Sharena next, as I had planned on doing the Askr trio and Eir first._

Fjorm and Nino

**C support:**

Nino: Lalala. Oh, it's Fjorm! I wonder what she's doing. Only one way to find out. Hi, Fjorm!

Fjorm: Oh, hello, Nino. How are you?

Nino: I'm doing dandy. Whatcha got there?

Fjorm: Oh, it's a very special book. Would you like to read with me? I can make room for you to sit.

Nino: Oh… I um, well… I never learned how to read…

Fjorm: I'm sorry. I didn't know. I can read it to you if you'd like. My sister used to tell me stories when I was younger.

Nino: Aw, that must have been awesome. I never had anybody to read to me.

Fjorm: Hm, that's interesting. You're so good with magic, I would have figured you could have been able to read a little bit.

Nino: It's actually all from memory! I only imitated what my mother did, and I guess it all worked out.

Fjorm: Well, you're quite talented with what you do!

Nino: Gee, Fjorm, thanks. I'm just doing my best for my friends!

Fjorm: Tomorrow, I'll start reading some of the stories in this book to you. How does that sound?

Nino: Yay! I'm looking forward to tomorrow, then!

**B support:**

Nino: That one was so good! I love all of the stories so far! Can we go to the next one?

Fjorm: I'm glad you've enjoyed them, Nino. I love them all, too. But I'm afraid that was the last one.

Nino: But there's more writing on the next page, so we can't be done!

Fjorm: Well, you see, Nino… The book isn't quite finished.

Nino: Oh, I see. Are you writing these stories.

Fjorm: Sort of. I'm the one who's writing them down, but they're not mine.

Nino: Then who made them?

Fjorm: They're the stories my sister told me when I was young. But I'm having trouble remembering this one…

Nino: Then why can't you ask your sister?

Fjorm: She's um...not around anymore.

Nino: Oh, yeah. She's back in Nifl, right?

Fjorm: My younger sister is. But the one who told me the stories, Gunnthrá, passed away. She was murdered.

Nino: I- I didn't know. I'm sorry for bringing up such a bad memory, Fjorm.

Fjorm: Oh, Nino, don't worry about it. Sure, it makes me sad, but I know that she wouldn't want me to give up everything because of it.

Nino: Well, maybe we can write the end of a story ourselves. In honor of Gunnthrá!

Fjorm: I would like that. I'm sure Gunnthrá would, too. You're so sweet, Nino.

Nino: Shucks, you're gonna make me blush.

**A support:**

Fjorm: Nino, may I have a word?

Nino: Hello, Fjorm!

Fjorm: Nino, the other day when we talked about Gunnthrá, you never said anything about your past.

Nino: That's right. What about me?

Fjorm: I asked Kiran if he knew anything. He told me all of what you've told him. About the Black Fang... about your mother.

Nino: Well, I didn't want to bring it up because it isn't as bad as what you went through.

Fjorm: Nino! Never again do I want to hear that. We both lost members of our family, and it is incomparable to any pain. It cannot be measured in what causes more grief, because pain is pain.

Nino: I'm sorry…

Fjorm: You're so young, Nino, but you're stronger than most. Everyday I see you with a smile on your face. It's heartwarming for many members of the Order of Heroes. Many envy you with seeing that smile, but they don't quite understand what's behind the happiness.

Nino: We all have to move on. Crying won't stop it. Besides, I am truly happy with my friends.

Fjorm: Nino, I want you to have this. Even if you can't read yet.

Nino: Your book with the stories? I can't take this!

Fjorm: You can, and you will. Gunnthrá would want you to. Especially since you finished her story. Besides, I still remember them. It's how I was able to even write them down in the first place. So let's look forward to tomorrow with a smile on our face, and the memories of our loved ones in our hearts.

Nino: Thank you, Fjorm. I'll do my best.


	3. Fjorm and Sharena

Fjorm and Sharena

**C support:**

Sharena: Fjoooorm! Where are you?!

Fjorm: Sharena, hello!

Sharena: Hi, Fjorm! Are you busy today?

Fjorm: No, I don't have anything going on. I'm rather bored, actually.

Sharena: Perfect! We're going out!

Fjorm: Out…?

Sharena: Into town, silly. Do you like cake? I think I can hear the bakery just calling our names! Ooh, do you like tea? I know the perfect place for tea!

Fjorm: That sounds lovely, but I'm not sure I can do both tea and cake in one day. I can only handle so much at a time, haha.

Sharena: Oh, I'm sorry, Fjorm. I guess I went overboard again, huh?

Fjorm: No, it's okay. I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me. Y'know, I think I hear the bakery calling us, too.

Sharena: Hehe, okay. Let's goooo!

**B support:**

Sharena: Fjoooorm! Hi!

Fjorm: Sharena, hello! Do you have more plans for us today?

Sharena: Well, I actually wanted to talk today instead of going out.

Fjorm: Oh? What should we talk about?

Sharena: How about... oh, I dunno. Kiran? More specifically, you and Kiran?

Fjorm: W-what about me and Kiran…?

Sharena: About how you're totally crushing on him, maybe?

Fjorm: I-I am not!

Sharena: Your blushing doesn't agree with your words, Fjorm! Tell me more! Have you gone on a date with him yet?

Fjorm: No! It's nothing like that…

Sharena: You're not too convincing. Why won't you just admit it? You're smitten by him!

Fjorm: Even if I did, I don't think he sees me that way.

Sharena: Aha! So you have thought about it! You wouldn't have thought about it unless you liked him! Awwww, it's so adorable!

Fjorm: Sharena! Ugh, I can't win this can I?

Sharena: Nope! Nothing you say at this point can change my mind.

Fjorm: Well, I can't change what you believe, but that doesn't mean it's true.

Sharena: Riiiight. See ya, Fjorm.

Fjorm: Did she wink at me?

**A support: **

Sharena: Good afternoon, Fjorm!

Fjorm: Hello.

Sharena: Fjorm, are you mad at me from when we last talked? I've felt like you've been avoiding me.

Fjorm: How so?

Sharena: Well, yesterday when I was waving towards you and yelled your name as loud as I could might be a good example.

Fjorm: …

Sharena: Or when I wanted to sit by you in the lunch tent, but you left before I came back with my food.

Fjorm: I'm sorry, Sharena. I wasn't mad. Perhaps upset, but it's still no reason to ignore you.

Sharena: It was my fault for pushing your buttons.

Fjorm: No. I suppose I was upset mainly because what you were saying is true. I do feel something towards Kiran.

Sharena: Aw, Fjorm. Almost everyone knows, but it's fun to poke at you about it. But I won't do it anymore...well, for now.

Fjorm: Haha, it's okay, now- Wait, everyone?

Sharena: So, tea for later?

Fjorm: Sharena…?

Sharena: Sound good?

Fjorm: What do you mean by "everyone?"

Sharena: Bye!

Fjorm: Sharena! Get your butt back here!


	4. *DLC* Fjorm and Iniabi (OC)

_Authors Notes:_

_This is a support by request of SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness of their OC. I recommend to read their stories, because they are pretty good! (So yes, OCs are allowed in requests!)_

Fjorm and Iniabi

C support:

Iniabi: This place is so interesting. So many people, so many different stories, so many different- Hmm, what's this? A lance? Someone might be missing this. Yeowch!

Fjorm: Are you alright?

Iniabi: That lance about completely froze my hand. I never knew something could be so cold. Especially in this season.

Fjorm: Well, that's not just a lance. It's one of the treasures of Nifl, Leiptr. It's the lance of ice. I've been the only person ever able to wield it.

Iniabi: Ah, I see. Forgive me. Had I known, I never would have touched such a treasure.

Fjorm: It's my fault, really. I set it against the tree when I went to see the critters.

Iniabi: Still, I should have been more aware. Had I been, I would have noticed you.

Fjorm: It's quite alright. It's easy to get caught up in the beauty of this place. Haha, that's exactly why I left it there. The animals distracted me.

Iniabi: I suppose so… Would you mind telling me more about your weapon?

Fjorm: Not at all. But perhaps another time. I had better get going, I still have these errands I was on before I was distracted.

Iniabi: Okay, sounds like a plan. Where and when should we meet?

Fjorm: Tomorrow after lunch. We can meet here again if you'd like.

Iniabi: Works for me. Thank you.

Fjorm: My pleasure.

B support:

Iniabi: Ah, hello, Fjorm.

Fjorm: I apologize for being late. I didn't know you would be waiting.

Iniabi: It's okay. Weapons of these type often intrigue me.

Fjorm: Ah, I see.

Iniabi: So what all do you know of Leiptr?

Fjorm: Well, it was born from the highest peak in Nifl.

Iniabi: Anything else?

Fjorm: It had actually remained hidden until a kingdom called Múspell invaded Nifl. My older brother, Hríd found it and gave it to me. He thought I was the one with the willpower to wield it.

Iniabi: Seems as if he was correct, too. Your skills with this lance are impressive.

Fjorm: With it, I'm able to control snow and ice to an extent and use it to help in battle.

Iniabi: So you can use ice magic?

Fjorm: No, that would be my older sister, Gunnthrá. Leiptr itself is a weapon that harnesses the power of ice.

Iniabi: I see. That is very interesting. Thank you for telling me about it.

Fjorm: What exactly made you so fascinated in legendary weapons?

Iniabi: Well, I happen to own two.

Fjorm: Wait...two?

Iniabi: That is correct. Falchion and Erebus.

Fjorm: Oh, I've heard of Falchion before. A few different times...from a few different people.

Iniabi: I suppose it can be a bit confusing. This Falchion belonged to my grandfather, Chrom.

Fjorm: Chrom? I wasn't aware that he had grandchildren. He looks good for his age.

Iniabi: It may not be the Chrom that has been summoned here, but it is Chrom.

Fjorm: Your story sounds much more interesting than mine, haha. Shall we continue this tomorrow? I would like to know more about Erebus!

Iniabi: Same place and time?

Fjorm: Sure! This time I'll be the one waiting!

Iniabi: Tomorrow, then.

A support:

Iniabi: I suppose you were right.

Fjorm: Hello, Iniabi! Right about what?

Iniabi: You were the one waiting this time.

Fjorm: Haha, that I was. I'm just eager to learn. It's not everyday that you meet someone who can wield *two* special weapons.

Iniabi: Well, Erebus is a bit different than most weapons. It has different forms, you could say.

Fjorm: Really? So it can transform? Does it take different elements such as fire or ice?

Iniabi: Not exactly, but it does transform in a way. If a deity wills it or if another special weapon "bonds" with it, Erebus transforms into it's Shadow Form. The true power of the blade comes out.

Fjorm: May I see it? If you don't mind, that is.

Iniabi: Sure. The way energy pulses through it has always left me in awe, no matter how many times I've seen it.

Fjorm: Wow...it's very beautiful. Unlike anything I've ever seen.

Iniabi: And with being so close with Kiran, I suppose you've seen many.

Fjorm: W-well..maybe not as close as you think. But yes, I have seen a few.

Iniabi: Heh, if you say so.

Fjorm: Something I like to believe is that a weapon is only a shell of the person–and considering your weapons, you must have a big heart with many passions.

Iniabi: Thank you, Fjorm. Your heart is also one that I find pure. And uh, never lost sight of what; or who, is in your heart. Okay?

Fjorm: Deal. Wait...why "who?"

Iniabi: Haha, good.

Fjorm: I hate when my questions don't get answered.


	5. Fjorm and Anna

Author's Notes:

_Okay, so there were a few requests for Múspell characters having supports. Yes, that'll happen, it has been part of the plan. I was originally just making these for a server I was in, but they weren't interested, so I started posting here. I'll make them "DLC supports", so they don't mess with the FEH storyline. Second, there was a guest request for Fjorm x Kiran. Two notes on that: First, Kiran is going to be Fjorm's S support. Been the plan since day one. Second, I may write a Kiran x Fjorm story separate from all of this, so lmk if you want that! Thanks for the support, everyone. :)_

Fjorm and Anna

**C support:**

Anna: Sure is hot out today. This heatwave is bad for business. My winter stock isn't even gone yet.

Fjorm: Hello, Anna. How are you today?

Anna: I'm a bit concerned about my business numbers. This heat wave is killing my sales.

Fjorm: That's unfortunate. I wish I could help.

Anna: That's alright, Fjorm. I'll figu- Say, what's that in your hand?

Fjorm: Oh, it's a popsicle. I figured it'd be nice with this weather. I was right. I'm not quite used to his heat yet. Even after Múspell.

Anna: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's super hot. But I didn't know you could make popsicles!

Fjorm: Hm? Oh, I didn't-

Anna: Perfect! I can start selling popsicles! Everyone loves popsicles in the summer! It's just a natural part of life.

Fjorm: Well, I can't exa-

Anna: Let's go, Fjorm! Time to make some popsicles!

Fjorm: I feel like she'll be very disappointed shortly…

**B support:**

Anna: Okay, let's try again. I'm sure you're able to!

Fjorm: Anna, I'm sorry, but I just can't.

Anna: Sure ya can! Just focus on ice and cherries.

Fjorm: Okay…

Anna: Something is happening!

Fjorm: Gah!

Anna: Fjorm, are you okay?

Fjorm: I'm fine… Sorry, Anna, I tried my best. My sister was better at magic than I am. I just can't do it.

Anna: W-well...maybe you can make ice cream?

Fjorm: I don't think I can… I'm sorry.

Anna: It's okay, Fjorm. It was my fault for not listening to you.

Fjorm: I wish I could have helped. *cough* *cough*

Anna: Forget that, are you okay? You don't look too great.

Fjorm: I think I'm just out of energy. A little nap will fix everything.

Anna: I'm sorry…

**A support:**

Anna: What is it you wanted to show me, Fjorm?

Fjorm: It's a surprise!

Anna: I don't think I deserve one. Not after the other day.

Fjorm: Well, I felt bad for not being able to help. So, I practiced every day until I got this!

Anna: Whoa, Fjorm! Is that a snow cone? That you made?!

Fjorm: Well, I can make the ice part. I bought the flavoring from the Outrealms. I hope you like it.

Anna: I love it! May I taste it?

Fjorm: Of course.

Anna: Mmm! This is delicious! You're awesome, Fjorm!

Fjorm: I don't think the ice is what made it taste good, but you're welcome, just the same.

Anna: Ohhhh boy, do I have plans! First snow cones, and then we'll work our way up to ice cream cakes!

Fjorm: I'm not sure about that…

Anna: I can see the profits now.

Fjorm: *sigh* At least she's happy again. Hehe.


	6. Fjorm and Eir

Author's Notes:

_Okay, so I'm aware some may not agree with the direction this support is gonna take, but there's no way that they're going to canonically kill Fjorm, so like, this is my personal way to cover it up._

Eir and Fjorm

**C support**

Eir: Fjorm…

Fjorm: Hello, Eir. What is the matter?

Eir: I require immediate assistance. It's a matter of life or death.

Fjorm: Okay! Lead the way!

Eir: Here we are…

Fjorm: Oh, it's a bird nest. With eggs!

Eir: Yes.

Fjorm: It's a neat thing to see, but why is it so important?

Eir: Can't you see? They are being left unattended. I've been watching the nest for hours and the mother hasn't returned to the nest. What if the eggs are taken and eaten by a wild animal?

Fjorm: It's very sweet of you to be concerned, but perhaps the mother hasn't returned because you've been near the eggs.

Eir: Oh… That makes sense…

Fjorm: How come these eggs mean so much to you?

Eir: Because, those baby birds have yet to live. They shouldn't be denied life.

Fjorm: Ah, I see. We'll make sure those baby birds hatch safely.

Eir: Really?

Fjorm: Absolutely!

Eir: Thank you.

**B support:**

Fjorm: Goodbye, baby birds.

Eir: I'm so happy they all hatched and are healthy.

Fjorm: So am I. I'm glad you showed me the nest.

Eir: Fjorm, I have a question.

Fjorm: Yes?

Eir: What does your life mean to you?

Fjorm: I, well… I wish to use my life to help those who helped me.

Eir: But I can tell you won't be alive much longer. Yet, you do not seek aid, nor tell the ones who care about you.

Fjorm: H-how do you know that I don't have much longer?

Eir: I can just sense it.

Fjorm: I see… Well, I don't want my friends to worry about me. They've already done more than I can repay.

Eir: Seems to me that you don't care enough to tell them when someone they love is in danger.

Fjorm: Huh?

Eir: I don't wish to see you go so early, and I haven't spent as much time with you. Alfonse and the others would be heartbroken. Especially when you didn't tell them and give them a chance to find a way to help you.

Fjorm: I…

Eir: Forgive me. Perhaps I was out of line. Goodbye, Fjorm.

Fjorm: …

**A support:**

Fjorm: Eir, I need to talk.

Eir: Yes?

Fjorm: I must know… Is there a way to keep me here longer? To remove the illness from me?

Eir: Yes. Which is why I wish you would have asked me. My dagger, Lyfjaberg can grant life to those with the proper compassion in their heart. However, there is a risk… If there is no compassion, but only hatred, you will die.

Fjorm: …

Eir: Don't worry. That will not happen with you. I can already see your heart is full of love. Love for your family, for your home, and for someone here...but I can't make out who yet.

Fjorm: W-well...perhaps it's not time for it to be publicly known yet…?

Eir: Perhaps. Shall we proceed with removing the illness?

Fjorm: Yes… Please.

Eir: As you wish.

Fjorm: …

Eir: …

Eir: It is done. Worry not about the illness any longer. It cannot kill you now.

Fjorm: *hug* Thank you… I owe you so much.

Eir: Just spend your time with those you care about. Death is something I wish upon nobody.

Fjorm: I will. Thank you, Eir… *sniff*

Eir: Be aware that I cannot help you again like this. It would end in tragedy.

Fjorm: I understand. I won't waste this time. In fact, I can think of no other way to finish the day than by having some tea with you.

Eir: I would like that.


	7. *DLC* Fjorm and Adrian (OC)

Author's Notes:

_I'm stupidly late on this, and I apologize. School and work threw me off, and I completely forgot to do this last night, haha. Thank you for all of the reviews. It's simple, but extremely motivating, and they truly do put a smile on my face when I read them, so thanks! (I do read all of them, btw.) 3_

_Another OC requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. All OC requests will be DLC so that it doesn't get too confusing with the actual characters. I will be marking the chapters as DLC chapters in the title just in case OCs aren't your cup of tea, and you can skip them if you like_.

Fjorm and Adrian

**C support:**

Fjorm: I can't wait to read this new book.

Adrian: What's the book about?

Fjorm: Oh, hello. Your name was... Adrian, right?

Adrian: Yes, that is my name.

Fjorm: Well, the book is about dragons! It was a gift from Kiran.

Adrian: I see. Mind if I read it after you? That is, if you don't mind lending it to me.

Fjorm: We can read it together, if you'd like. If that's not too weird, anyway.

Adrian: Not at all. I would like that. A book with tea is always relaxing.

Fjorm: I agree. When would you like to start?

Adrian: Well, did you plan on reading it now?

Fjorm: I actually had some stuff to do today. I'm sorry.

Adrian: That is fine. It's worth the wait. How about tomorrow?

Fjorm: Okay, that can work! I'll be free in the afternoon, so just look for me then!

Adrian: I'm looking forward to it.

**B support:**

Adrian: Those chapters sure were interesting. A few things I didn't know about.

Fjorm: Only a few? Most of it was like learning a new language to me.

Adrian: Well, you see, I'm part manakete myself. So I took quite an interest learning about them.

Fjorm: Oh, I didn't know that. You must know a lot about dragons just from being one then.

Adrian: Well, I'm not a full manakete. So I don't know everything, nor do I get the full affect. I've grown faster than most do.

Fjorm: Oh… Are your parents here?

Adrian: Yes. But they may not be *my* exact parents. Iniabi and Idunn.

Fjorm: Oh, wow. Haha, sometimes this whole summoning from different worlds gets me confused.

Adrian: I'm surprised Kiran can keep up with it.

Fjorm: Yeah... he's amazing.

Adrian: Amazing?

Fjorm: I-I mean… Is it not impressive that one person can bring in so many?

Adrian: I suppose it is.

Fjorm: (Whew) So, shall we read more tomorrow? Perhaps there's more that could surprise you.

Adrian: I would enjoy that. Tomorrow then!

Fjorm: Okay!

**A support:**

Fjorm: Wow. Dragons and Manaketes are amazing. Some of those things I would love to do. Except for maybe be weak to Wyrmslayers.

Adrian: Haha, yeah, they're not pleasant to see on the battlefield.

Fjorm: Well, with my lance, I'm sure I can protect you from them. Perhaps we could pair up in battle one day. Fighting beside a manakete would be amazing.

Adrian: Why not Tiki or Nowi?

Fjorm: I'm not sure. You're just... different. Perhaps since you're closer to a human than they are, it fascinated me more. Like you're closer to me.

Adrian: Thank you. From where I came, the nobility often disapproved of my very existence. It's nice to know that someone finds me enjoyable, and even interesting.

Fjorm: That's awful. Try not to let the words of fools phase you. Many people speak without the concern for others. You're amazing, and don't forget it.

Adrian: Thank you. I look forward to pairing up in battle.

Fjorm: Me too!

**So, my exams start Thursday, so I'm not sure how the upload schedule will be, but I'll try to get at least two more out this week. Also just a question, I assume many of you play FEH, so what Voting Gauntlet team are you on? :)**


	8. Fjorm and Male Morgan

Author's Notes

_Well, I'm out of school for the summer. Happened on Tuesday, so why haven't I posted? Well, I blame Persona 5 for being an amazing game. I've been on a binge. But I do have more time to myself with school being done, so I shall get these out quicker... hopefully… Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for supporting the supports! (That was not intended, by the way.) Also, Male Morgan is the son of Chrom and Lucina of female Robin (obviously) in these Supports. Carry on._

Fjorm and Male Morgan

**C support:**

Fjorm: Hey, Morgan?

Morgan: Fjorm! Hello!

Fjorm: Hey. What is that board and all of those little sculptures for?

Morgan: Oh, it's a game!

Fjorm: A game?

Morgan: Yeah, it's called chess!

Fjorm: Oh, I've heard of it, but never played it. We usually play with cards in Nifl.

Morgan: I see. It's really fun, and relies on your strategy prowess!

Fjorm: Then you must be very good.

Morgan: Not as good as my mother. Someday, I will be, though! No doubt about it.

Fjorm: In that case, perhaps teaching can help your proficiency in it?

Morgan: Maybe… But teach who?

Fjorm: Hehe, me, silly.

Morgan: Oh, duh! I'd be glad to teach you!

Fjorm: Thank you!

Morgan: I've played with Kiran before, too. He'd be a good help.

Fjorm: Y-yeah. In truth, I wanted to learn to play so I could play with Kiran.

Morgan: Makes sense.

Fjorm: But in return, I could teach you to play one of my favorite games.

Morgan: You had a deal before that, but now I'm even more excited! Just let me know when you're ready to start learning!

Fjorm: Thank you, Morgan.

**B support:**

Fjorm: Check!

Morgan: Hmm…good play. However, not good enough. Ha! Checkmate!

Fjorm: Darn. That's the sixth time I've lost. I was sure I would have won that time.

Morgan: It was a lot better than the other games, but I've been playing for years compared to your three hours.

Fjorm: That's true, haha. Thank you for your time, Morgan. Now, it's my turn. Have you ever played Rummy?

Morgan: No. I'm not too acquainted with card games. I know how to play 52 Pickup, and that's about it. Not a fun game, either.

Fjorm: No, it's not, hehe.

Morgan: I hope you brought cards, because I didn't.

Fjorm: Don't worry, I was prepared.

Morgan: Wow. The deck I have has the back with the same art on it. All of these are different, but they're all so pretty.

Fjorm: Yes, they are. My sisters made them.

Morgan: Oh, do you share the deck with them?

Fjorm: No, it was a birthday gift from them. It helps me keep my memories of them close.

Morgan: I see. Same with this coat. It's just like my mother's, so her presence is always with me. No matter how far away, I always have a piece of her with me.

Fjorm: Exactly why I keep these cards with me. Albeit, not always in my pocket, haha.

Morgan: I hope to keep my memories of you with me as well, Fjorm. Even after I depart from this world.

Fjorm: Me too. Now, shall we get started with the game?

Morgan: I'm all ears, teach.

**A support:**

Fjorm: Hello, Morgan.

Morgan: Hi, Fjorm! How did your chess matches with Kiran go?

Fjorm: I won both! I owe it all to you. It was so much fun.

Morgan: Haha, that's great.

Fjorm: So, to pay you back, I made you these.

Morgan: Wait, you didn't have to- Whoa, is that a chess set...AND a deck of cards?

Fjorm: Yes. I made the chess set from ice. It'll never melt, and it shouldn't shatter easily, either. I made the cards and back design from scratch, too. I hope you like them.

Morgan: I love them! They're amazing. Thank you!

Fjorm: Look at the back on the ace of spades.

Morgan: Is that us? Playing chess? I… Thank you, Fjorm.

Fjorm: Now, hopefully these will keep you from forgetting me, hehe.

Morgan: I think they'll do the job perfectly.

Fjorm: Now, how does a game of chess sound?

Morgan: You're on!


	9. *DLC* Fjorm and Infernal Ophelia

Author's Notes

_Another OC that was requested. It's of an alternate Ophelia who had an um…troubling childhood. Thanks for the support and such. I will be going on a small trip for a few days starting tomorrow, but it shouldn't interfere. I will have canon FE characters up, as well, but the person who has requested these OCs has been extremely supportive of my work, so I do ask that you go check out their work! As such, leave requests in the reviews! Thank you, and have a good one!_

DLC support!

Fjorm and Infernal Ophelia.

**C support:**

Fjorm: Ophelia…?

I!Ophelia: Are you Fjorm?

Fjorm: Yes… I thought we have spoken once before?

I!Ophelia: I cannot recall.

Fjorm: You showed me your book with all of your "divine prophecies" and weapon names. I remember. (How could I forget such an odd girl?)

I! Ophelia: No, that couldn't have been me.

Fjorm: Are you sure?

I!Ophelia: Yes. For the simple fact that I'm blind. And I can't see to write.

Fjorm: Wait… Are you a special hero that was summoned? Perhaps by a golden stone?

I!Ophelia: Yes, your summoner has mentioned that.

Fjorm: Well, I feel stupid… Forgive me for being presumptuous. It's hard keeping track of everyone new who gets summoned.

I!Ophelia: Make no fuss about it. I've heard kind words about you from the summoner.

Fjorm: Kiran said nice things about me? Umm...like what?

I!Ophelia: I'll leave that a secret.

Fjorm: (Darn)

I!Ophelia: Hm?

Fjorm: N-nothing. So, have you met the other Ophelia?

I!Ophelia: Not met, but I've heard of her. Hard not to when you look so similar to her.

Fjorm: Sorry…

I!Ophelia: It's okay. But for now, I think I have to go. I'm ready for a nap.

Fjorm: Okay. Would you like to talk to me again, some time?

I!Ophelia: Sure! Just come find me!

**B support:**

Fjorm: Ophelia, it's Fjorm!

I!Ophelia: Hello, Fjorm! It's been a while.

Fjorm: Yes, I apologize. My family came to visit, and I don't see them often.

I!Ophelia: No worries, I understand. What's your family like?

Fjorm: They're wonderful. Very strong, as well. Our entire home was ravaged, our parents were murdered...and our sister as well. Yet, they continue on with smiles, and Nifl is rebuilt.

I!Ophelia: Ah… Family difficulties. I'm no stranger to that. Tell me more. How many sisters and brothers?

Fjorm: Two sisters; though one has passed, and one brother. I'm the third oldest. My brother, Hríd is the oldest, then Gunnthrá, and then Ylgr, the youngest.

I!Ophelia: Why do you not stay with them?

Fjorm: I owe so much to Kiran, Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna.

I!Ophelia: I see. They must be dear to you.

Fjorm: I love them all. So very much.

I!Ophelia: I'm sorry, Fjorm. But I don't think I can talk about this much longer. *Sniff* Please excuse me.

Fjorm: D-did I do something wrong?

**A support:**

Fjorm: Ophelia…?

I!Ophelia: Fjorm, I need to apologize. I was so rude just leaving earlier.

Fjorm: Something weighs on your heart. You can talk to me, if you wish.

I!Ophelia: I don't think I deserve that. I've listened about your family without much sympathy.

Fjorm: That doesn't matter. I wasn't asking for pity.

I!Ophelia: Well… I- My family… *sniff.

Fjorm: It's okay…you don't have to.

I!Ophelia: They're mostly dead. There was suicide, abuse, slavery…and because I'm blind, I was sheltered. I know some magic from my mother, but I couldn't help much. *Sobs* it's not my fault, but guilt still washes over me.

Fjorm: My mother was murdered before me. I stood there helpless as she was slain. I was so weak, I couldn't even stop the tears from flowing.

I!Ophelia: I understand why you're thankful for your summoner. He gave you a new life. I am happy for the comfort I find here, even if temporary before I have to return.

Fjorm: I too will help make you feel comfort. I don't know the details, but just that brief summary is enough to tell me how much you've been through. Everyone here has a different story. But it makes us stronger.

I!Ophelia: Thank you.

**Got sappy again, haha. Next one shouldn't be like this, but may be rather amusing. Hope you enjoyed. Question, who do you want to get a bridal/groom alt for Heroes? (I want Mae and Boey, haha) Have a good day!**


	10. Fjorm and Ike

Author's Notes:

_So, I have a question. The thought of it has been on my mind, but would anybody want to read an actual Fjorm x Kiran story? It would start from where Fjorm is rescued in Book II and have an actual storyline, where I could try to actually improve the Heroes story. Lmk!_Fjorm and Ike

**C support:**

Fjorm: *sigh* I'm bored out of my mind. I need something to do…

Ike: Then let's spar.

Fjorm: Oh, Ike! You surprised me.

Ike: I'm sorry. But my request still stands. Would you like to spar?

Fjorm: Sure. But I may not be much of a challenge for you.

Ike: We'll see. Prepare yourself!

Fjorm: I'll give it my all!

Later*

Fjorm: Wow *pant* another draw…

Ike: *pant* You did good, Fjorm.

Fjorm: I don't know. I felt like you were holding back.

Ike: No. Every opponent of mine gets the same treatment. Of course, I wouldn't actually kill you.

Fjorm: Hehe, thanks.

Ike: Don't sell yourself short. You're an excellent fighter.

Fjorm: Better to be humble than boastful.

Ike: Agreed. I await our next training session.

Fjorm: So you do want to train with me again?

Ike: Of course.

**B support: **

Ike: I yield!

Fjorm: We're two and two. Should we do a tiebreaker?

Ike: No, that's enough. I already lost.

Fjorm: What do you mean?

Ike: As a general, I can't afford one single loss. It'll mean defeat for my entire party.

Fjorm: But this is just training. I also had the weapon advantage against you…

Ike: That's not an excuse. I have to grow stronger to lead my army to victory. I have to grow stronger to defeat...him.

Fjorm: Hm? Defeat who?

Ike: That's not important. I lost, and I have to get stronger.

Fjorm: Use your head, Ike! Would you honestly go headfirst into someone with a lance if you had a sword? Especially when it meant life or death?

Ike: Well... no.

Fjorm: Then you didn't lose. Considering you took two matches yourself, I would take that as a win.

Ike: …

Fjorm: Alfonse tought me how to use a sword. Let's see who wins. Just one match.

Ike: Fine. We can start now.

Fjorm: As you say.

**A support:**

Fjorm: Ouch, ouch, ouch. It still hurts to sit down.

Ike: Are you still bruised?

Fjorm: Hi, Ike. Yeah, I took quite the beating the other day against you, haha.

Ike: I'm sorry. I was so caught up in proving my strength. Proving that I'm as strong as my father.

Fjorm: It's fine. I had fun. However, I haven't heard much of your father. What is he like?

Ike: My father… He was strong, he was brave, and he was always there for me and Mist.

Fjorm: Was…?

Ike: Yes.

Fjorm: Oh… I'm sorry.

Ike: He raised a young boy and girl without his wife. He could have left us. But he didn't.

Fjorm: And you've grown to be a good man. I admire your care for your troops.

Ike: They're more than my troops. They're my friends. As long as I draw breath, I will fight for my friends. You are one of them.

Fjorm: You are very noble.

Ike: Thank you for showing me how thick-headed I was being. I promise I won't fight against a lance enemy as long as it's not necessary, too.

Fjorm: Hehe, good. We can train again whenever you'd like.

Ike: How about now?

Fjorm: Eh, how about we rest for today and leave parring for tomorrow. I won't be doing anything productive with these bruises.

Ike: Oh, yeah. That may be for the best.


	11. Fjorm and Azura

Author's Notes

_Hi, I haven't forgotten about this, and it's not going anywhere. Just been busy adjusting to summer. Hope y'all enjoy this one. :)_Fjorm and Azura:

**C support:**

Azura: Sing with me a song, of Birthrights and love...

Fjorm: My, what lovely singing.

Azura: Fjorm!

Fjorm: D-did I do something wrong?

Azura: No, I was just startled. I suppose I was lost in my song. It happens far too often than I'd care to admit.

Fjorm: It's my fault for interrupting, but I couldn't help it. Your voice is so mesmerizing.

Azura: Thank you.

Fjorm: I wish I could sing like that, honestly.

Azura: Well, your voice itself is rather calming. I think you'd sound nice singing. Have you ever tried?

Fjorm: Well, I...not really. Only to myself every now and again, but I don't think I sound good.

Azura: That's not a very fair judgement since we hear our voices differently than what they actually sound like.

Fjorm: Really?

Azura: Yes. So it isn't fair to really say your voice is bad. You have to let someone else be the judge.

Fjorm: I don't know. I'm self-conscious with these things.

Azura: I won't tell, if that makes it any better.

Fjorm: ...Okay, I'll do it. But not right now.

Azura: That's fine. Whenever you're ready, just find me, and we'll go somewhere private.

Fjorm: Okay, bye.

Azura: Bye.

Fjorm: *sigh* If it's for him, then it's worth it…

**B support: **

Fjorm: I feel like my throat is going to die, Azura. I've been singing for an hour straight and you haven't said anything about how I sound.

Azura: I was listening to how you handled different songs. You said you've never actually had practice, right?

Fjorm: That's right.

Azura: I'm impressed if that's the case. However, that doesn't mean there's no tuning up to do.

Fjorm: Was that pun intended?

Azura: Very much so. Hehe. I like to have fun every now and then.

Fjorm: I can't say it was good, but then again, it was a pun.

Azura: I couldn't help it, Fjorm. I'm sorry.

Fjorm: Well, is there anything I should practice?

Azura: I'll help you if you perform one small request.

Fjorm: As you say.

Azura: Tell me who this is for. I heard you say something as I was leaving. Who are you wanting to sing for?

Fjorm: I...um…that is… Agh, I fell right into your trap. If I tell you, then you cannot repeat it to anyone. Please.

Azura: I'm sorry. If it's that personal, then I don't need to know.

Fjorm: Thank you for understanding. But I will think of some way to repay you.

Azura: Unnecessary.

Fjorm: Nope. Hehe, just wait and see.

**A support: **

Fjorm: Azura. I want to thank you. You helped me more than I could have imagined.

Azura: Thank yourself too. You had a natural talent, so it wasn't hard to get you on the right path.

Fjorm: So, I will repay you and fulfill your request.

Azura: Hm?

Fjorm; It was for Kiran. I had entered a singing competition for Nifl, and I wanted to sing Kiran's favorite song for him.

Azura: I saw you on the stage and figured it out there. It was very sweet. You must care deeply about him.

Fjorm: I… *sigh* Yes. I have never told anyone outright before, but you and Sharena figured it out. I think even Eir knows now.

Azura: It's actually kind of cute.

Fjorm: I'm still not ready to tell him how I feel, but spending time with Kiran have helped some of my best memories blossom.

Azura: You'll know when you are ready, though. If you ever need help, then let me know. I'll also sing at the wedding.

Fjorm: Thank yo- Wait, what?

Azura: Make sure I'm invited.

Fjorm: Hey, wait! That's not fair to say something like that and leave! You're supposed to be sullen, not like Sharena!

**_Still don't have Bride Fjorm :( I am super sad. I've also been listening to the Sonic Colors OST again and I can't express how much I love that game. Lmk what your favorite Sonic game is. If you even like Sonic, that is. Have a good one, everyone!_**


	12. Fjorm and Inigo

_I'm back. I apologize if I had left peopIe waiting and I hope a few of you are still around. Enjoy._

Fjorm and Inigo

**C support**

Fjorm: Whew...deep breath, Fjorm, you can do this...just ask him.

Inigo: Excuse me, princess. I don't mean to be rude, but how long are you going to pace back and forth before you come over and talk?

Fjorm: Eek… I'm sorry, I thought I was being discreet.

Inigo: About as discreet as Owain's theatrics, princess. What can I do for a beauty such as yourself?

Fjorm: I apologize then. Well, I am in need of some romance advice, so I thought of you immediately.

Inigo: Hahaha, that's great, quite the comedian!

Fjorm: …

Inigo: You're not laughing…

Fjorm: Well, because it wasn't a joke.

Inigo: You're sure? Severa didn't put you up to this? It's not a prank?

Fjorm: No..why?

Inigo: No reason, my dear. So, what exactly are you needing assistance with?

Fjorm: Flirting, making myself more noticable, that sort of thing.

Inigo: I see. Well, it's true you've come to the right place! But are you sure? You and Kiran already seem to be together a lot.

Fjorm: Who said it was Kiran?! M-maybe I just want to have more personality, or be prepared for the future? I never mentioned Kiran...unless it slipped… Agh! No matter! Can you please help me?

Inigo: Right… Well, yes, I can absolutely help you. However, I am a male and you are a female, so I'm not sure how well this may translate over.

Fjorm: Oh, I can adapt, no problem! Thank you very much! Let's meet by the river, uhh, out of sight from others if possible, maybe tomorrow?

Inigo: Yes, princess, we will have you "prepared for the future" in no time!

Fjorm: Thank you very much!

**B support:**

Fjorm: Okay, Inigo, I'm here and ready to learn!

Inigo: Alright, well, I thought of an exercise. I'm a guy, so I think if you tried to flirt with me, I would be able to analyze your skills.

Fjorm: Skills… Odd way to put flirting, but alright. I'm learning from the master. Here I go… Why, Inigo, you are looking very handsome today! Which is impressive since you look good every day!

Inigo: That's good, that's good. How long did you practice that one?

Fjorm: Practice? I didn't practice, it was just the first thing that came to my mind.

Inigo: You're a natural then...but have you any more?

Fjorm: Sure, I can try… Hello, Inigo. When I saw your beaming smile I thought the sun had out from behind the clouds since it got so bright!

Inigo: ...how on earth am I supposed to teach someone who is already a professional?

Fjorm: If I can be honest, I think it's so easy to say because this isn't real… This isn't going to the person who I actually want. I don't mean any offense, but if it were around the particular someone, I'd probably be so nervous I'd be a babbling idiot.

Inigo: No offense taken, I have certainly gotten insults far worse. Well, you also said you wanted to be noticed. Do you mean physically?

Fjorm: Yes, I do.

Inigo: Well, I personally and legitimately think you are very pretty, and your voice is comforting too.

Fjorm: Well, thank you. But I mean like, something extra, something that may stand out other than my face.

Inigo: I don't quite follow you, but you seem like you had something in mind.

Fjorm: It's a little embarrassing to say, however...what do you think of my butt?

Inigo: Oh, um...I must be honest and say I don't personally stare at people like that.

Fjorm: I see. I suppose it was dumb to ask, I'm sorry.

Inigo: No, it's alright. Well, with a quick glance, I think it is quite fine. Sorry, I'm not very good with that.

Fjorm: I appreciate it, but I doubt my body is worth looking at. I'll try focusing on not stuttering. Thanks for the help and I'm sorry for wasting your time.

Inigo: Fjorm…

**A support:**

Fjorm: Hello, Inigo. I want to thank you for the other day. I was able to say that the person looked nice to them without stuttering.

Inigo: I'm sure Kiran appreciated it, considering it came from a beauty such as yourself.

Fjorm: ...I wish I wasn't so bad at keeping that person a secret. But thank you, I hope he did. But it was thanks to you, and that's what I appreciate. I'm sorry for springing such an odd question too.

Inigo: No, no, it wasn't odd, I just wasn't prepared for it, that's all.

Fjorm: Well, we can just pretend I never brought it up. But I want to repay you, so… How about a date? I overheard you getting rejected earlier...quite harshly… So I will go out with you today if it'll help.

Inigo: I… I've only had one person offer that, so thank you. Yes, I would love to go with you. It'll be a one time thing, don't worry. I can't steal you from Kiran.

Fjorm: Um...do you think him and I will work? Do you think he feels the same?

Inigo: He'd be a little crazy not to. Now, let's go grab some tea, shall we?

Fjorm: I would love to.

_**Please give suggestions. I am mentally not good right now, so I would love for something to help distract me. I hope you enjoyed and that you all stay safe during this virus mess! P.S. I graduated high school this year!**_


	13. Fjorm and Sylvain (Pre-Timeskip)

_Bernadetta will be next as requested, and I know I may have mentioned this, but she's actually in my top spot along with female Morgan, Alm, and Fjorm as my favorite Fire Emblem character, so I'm glad she was requested and I can do her without bias. However, I met my girlfriend because of Three Houses, so I wanted to do Sylvain, who is her favorite. I asked her for her opinion on how this would go, so thanks for helping me, Queen! Love you ^_^ She is super sweet, so make sure to thank her and I'll show her the comments! Enjoy! SPOILERS FOR THREE HOUSES_

**Fjorm and Sylvain**

**C support:**

Sylvain: Well, well, if it isn't the cutest ice princess in the order of heroes! How are you, snowflake?

Fjorm: Oh, uh..aren't I the only ice princess here? My sister Ylgr lives back in Nifl.

Sylvain: Sorry about that, I just had to let you know how beautiful you are. It's my job to make sure a girl knows just how wonderful they are.

Fjorm: T-thanks? Although, I don't quite think my outward appearance is the most important part of me.

Sylvain: Wow, I'm really not getting to you at all, huh?

Fjorm: Um, I'm sorry… I'm just really not interested.

Sylvain: Heh, I understand. It's not the first time I've been rejected, but it is the first it's ever been that gentle, so thanks. I'll be seeing ya.

Fjorm: That isn't to say I don't want to be friends, though. Would you like to hang out later? It'd be nice to get to know you more!

Sylvain: That'd be nice! Thanks! I'll see you after dinner, then!

Fjorm: Sounds great!

Sylvain: ...well, that's a first. I wonder if it's genuine.

**B support:**

Fjorm: Oh, Sylvain! I'm glad you showed up!

Sylvain: Uh huh. Say uh, Fjorm… Why'd you want to hang out?

Fjorm: Because underneath the flirting, you seem like a nice person, so I thought maybe if you acted normal I would know the real you.

Sylvain: I see… It's not for my crest?

Fjorm: Um...I don't think so?

Sylvain: Oh, so you have a crest?

Fjorm: I'll be honest and say that I don't know what a crest is… I-if's that something inappropriate to ask about then I apologize!

Sylvain: Nah, I just asked you, silly. So it seems you don't have crests here. Well, they're still being researched in Fodlan, but basically they're things that can manifest in people and have some power. People see them as a power symbol. If you have a crest you're important, and if you don't then you're trash. It honestly makes me sick and ashamed that I even have one of those things.

Fjorm: I see… So, I guess that you were treated as an object and not a person by people?

Sylvain: Mostly women. If they can marry someone with a crest then they get inheritance and that makes their daddies happy. I'm sorry, I'm kind of just spewing, and we were supposed to hang out.

Fjorm: No, I'm glad. I get to see the real you. Someone who is so lonely and wants to be loved for who he is and not for what he has… I promise, Sylvain, we will be friends, and it's not for your crest. Besides, I'm a princess already so that's nothing important to me.

Sylvain: Thank you, Fjorm. You truly are sweet.

**A support:**

Sylvain: Fjorm, hey buddy! How ya doing?

Fjorm: I'm doing well. I got a letter from my brother today so that was a pleasant surprise!

Sylvain: Oh, you have a brother too.

Fjorm: Yes, I had an older sister, and have a younger sister, and an older brother!

Sylvain: Oh, had…? She passed?

Fjorm: Yes, I miss her dearly, but it was a while ago and out of my control.

Sylvain: I understand. I had an older brother.

Fjorm: Oh? What was he like?

Sylvain: Dunno, my parents disowned him after I was born. He didn't have a crest...and I did.

Fjorm: I see. But you didn't stay in contact at all?

Sylvain: Nah, he detested me. Wanted me dead, and tried to make sure I was a few times. He's dead, though. The professor took us on a mission, Miklan was there with his filthy band of thieves, and I killed him. It hurt, but he wasn't a good person, especially in his last moments.

Fjorm: I'm very sorry.

Sylvain: It's alright, just more of a reason to hate crests.

Fjorm: Well...for the time you're here… How about I be your big sister?

Sylvain: Fjorm, I… Heh, thanks. I would love that. As our first official sibling moment, how about you tell me something...is there anyone you like?

Fjorm: U-um...let's not rush into things.

Sylvain: Who is iiiit?

Fjorm: I-I have no idea what you m-mean!

**I hope you guys enjoyed! The next support will probably be out on Thursday! Have a good one, guys!**


	14. Fjorm and Bernadetta

**_It's time fooooooor...BERNIE! My favorite Fire Emblem character! I'm happy she was requested because I didn't want to choose her due to bias when there were other requests, but now I have an excuse! I hope you enjoy it!_**

Bernadetta and Fjorm

C support:

Fjorm: Oh, wow! This plushie is super cute! I wonder if I can afford it… Ah, darn, I'm short on money.

Bernadetta: U-um…

Fjorm: Hm? Oh, it's Bernadetta! Hello!

Bernadetta: Ah! P-please don't scare me like that again…

Fjorm: I'm sorry, Bernadetta. I thought you were saying something to me.

Bernadetta: I was, um, trying to, but I got nervous. Nobody wants to hear my ugly voice.

Fjorm: Hey, don't say that. Your voice is very nice! Whatcha wanna tell me?

Bernadetta: Oh, right… Um, I was going to say that I could make you a plushie like that. If you wanted. I don't know why I assumed you would, my work is all garbage. Stupid Bernie, you're not good enough to make something for a princess!

Fjorm: Bernadetta! You're not stupid, please don't say that. I'm sure you would make it even better than the one in the window!

Bernadetta: I doubt that, but I can try to if you want…

Fjorm: Yes, please! I would love it!

Bernadetta: Okay… I'll get it to you as soon as it's done.

Fjorm: Thanks so much!

Bernadetta: ...dumb Bernie, you're just going to fail because you're worthless…

B support:

Bernadetta: F-fjorm...your plushie is done. Here you go. I made a few outfits for it to wear too.

Fjorm: Wow, Bernadetta…

Bernadetta: It's garbage, I know! I'm sorry I'm worthless! I didn't want you to have high expectations!

Fjorm: No! It's awesome, I wish I had your talent! This is very impressive. I knew I was right to think it'd be even better than the one at the shop. That one didn't have cool clothes to put on it! You're so good!

Bernadetta: Um...thanks. I spend a lot of time on my own, so I made clothes for my teddy a lot. Honestly, I was happy to hear you admiring the plushie at the store. It made me brave enough to approach you. I don't know many people who share the same love for stuffed friends.

Fjorm: Oh, I love them. Very few people can keep secrets like them! I could tell my bear anything with confidence because he wouldn't be able to tell, hehe.

Bernadetta: I feel the same way. They can't be mean to you either. Can't call you names, make you do things, or hit you.

Fjorm: Hit you…?

Bernadetta: Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I didn't have the best time growing up, but that's over now. Um...this isn't something that's easy for me to say, but I feel like we're good friends now. Thank you for talking with me.

Fjorm: I'm happy to be your friend. If you ever need anything, just let me know, alright?

Bernadetta: I'll try to the best of my ability. You can come into my room anytime.

A support:

Fjorm: Bernadetta, how are you?

Bernadetta: I'm doing alright. How are you?

Fjorm: I'm well. I wanted to thank you for the plushie you made me. I've had so much fun changing its outfit every day, he is so cute!

Bernadetta: Oh, it was no problem. I was very glad to do it. I wanted an excuse to talk to you.

Fjorm: Oh, you didn't need an excuse to talk to me!

Bernadetta: It was an excuse for me. I'm usually completely unable to talk to people unless I have to, so I gave myself a reason to need to.

Fjorm: But...why me?

Bernadetta: Because you're so kind, gentle, and...I feel safe with you. I don't know why, I just do.

Fjorm: I'm glad that's the case. I asked Byleth about it, but they said they couldn't talk much about it without your permission.

Bernadetta: Oh...it's in the past… I just wish I had a better time getting over it. But if I'm here, I'd like to be your friend. I'd like to know you more.

Fjorm: Absolutely, Bernadetta! I'll protect you so long as you do the same.

Bernadetta: Absolutely! I'm...kind of excited now.

**_This one was kinda difficult to wrap up, honestly, so let me know what you think. And who I should do next! I'm on vacation now and finished this on the 8 hour car ride, haha. I'll try to update Flower of Nifl, because I really want to. I've had most of the chapter finished since last October, I just had to wrap it up a bit and edit, I was just not feeling the motivation. Until next time!_**


End file.
